Down Time
by Ecro Xineoph
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on ME3. Conversations and situations  mostly between Shepard and Liara  that pop into my head and demand to be written. Rated M cautiously for language that may slip through. Minor femslash; don't like it, don't read it.
1. Nightmares

So I realized the other day that I had WAY too many ME3 ficlets...and what better to do with ficlets than share them? So here they are. Some of them do contain light femslash and probably some spoilers too; you've been warned. Also, I'm a lazy fraker so none of these have been beta'd, all mistakes are my own. Now without further prattling, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"But realistically, I don't think the real challenge will be <em>building<em> the Prothean weapon, but rather _deploying_ it. Look at these, schematics; I don't think -" Liara stopped abruptly. "Shepard?" she asked, placing a hand on her lover's arm, bringing the spectre out of her trance.

"Hm?" Shepard asked as she fought to banish remnants of her waking nightmare from her mind.

"You haven't heard a word I've been saying, have you?" she asked, a scolding smile creeping across her features.

The smile was not returned, however. "Sorry, Liara. Tell me again," Shepard said somberly.

But Liara remained silent, instead studying the subtle remnants of grief on the human's face. "Shepard," she asked tenderly, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Liara. I just got distracted for a second. Go on."

"No," Liara insisted, "I see the pain on your face. Please. Tell me."

With a heavy breath Shepard looked around at the surrounding Presidium, full of merchants, tourists, and people laughing and arguing and carrying on with their lives. None of them seemed the least bit worried about the Reapers that were destroying her homeworld at this very moment.

"This," she said with a sweep of her arm. "All this. All these people just...living their lives like nothing is happening. Like the Reapers aren't coming. They're still ignoring me. Just like before. If they had listened, if they had prepared, people cold have been spared, _lives could have been saved_." Her voice, which had been steadily growing in volume now dropped to just above a whisper. "That little boy...could have been saved."

Liara's brow furrowed in question. "What little boy?"

"On Earth," Shepard continued, her voice still low. "When the Reapers hit. They were evacuation people on shuttles. There was this boy – he couldn't have been more than eight or nine – I saw him get on a shuttle. It was taking off at the same time as the Normandy. Then a Reaper landed behind it." She paused, a haunted look passing over her face. "The shuttle never stood a chance."

"I'm so sorry, Shepard. I had no idea," Liara breathed.

"It's not your fault, Liara."

"It's not yours either," Liara affirmed. "It's no one's but the Reapers!"

"I know," Shepard said, the distant look in her eyes being replaced by one of determination. "And we're going to stop them."


	2. Breakdown

"Hell," Anderson said with a weary smile, "you already died once and it didn't seem to slow you down. Good luck, Shepard. Anderson out."

Shepard cut the comm link and stepped backward until her back met the wall then she sagged against it.

Liara, who had been hovering in the doorway, entered the room. "Are you alright?" she asked tenderly.

Shepard smiled at her lover, an unconvincing and weary smile. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Shepard shook her head, but Liara persisted. "When was the last time you slept? Or ate something?"

Shepard raised her eyebrows incredulously. "Mom? When did you turn into a super hot asari archeologist?"

Now it was Liara's turn to shoot the spectre a reproachful glare. "Flattery won't get you anywhere. You can't just ignore your body, Shepard. You're no good to anyone in your current state. Come," she took Shepard's hand, "let's go get something to eat."

"No, Liara, it's alright. You go ahead without me." She gently pulled her hand free from the asari's. "I'm not really hungry."

Liara stopped, turning back to face Shepard. "You need to eat," she said in a quiet yet firm voice.

"I'm too nauseous," Shepard blurted out. "I feel sick and stressed and worried and I'm not getting any sleep because of these _damn_ recurring nightmares." She shut her eyes, willing the tears to stay back, but they leaked out and down her cheeks despite her best efforts.

Liara wordlessly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the shaking frame of the first human spectre.

"EDI, disable the cameras in the comm room," Liara said authoritatively, knowing that this show of weakness was for her alone to witness.

"Yes, Dr. T'soni," came EDI's immidiate reply as the surrounding cameras switched off.

"Shhh," Liara soothed, bringing her hand up to rest on Shepard's head.

Shepard clenched her fists in the cloth of Liara's uniform, allowing herself this one moment of utter vulnerability, here in the arms of the woman she loved, knowing that, once it ended, she had to once again, hide all her weariness, her fear, and her uncertainty in order to stop the Reapers.


	3. Seeing Things

Just want to give a thank you to all of you who have read, reviewed, favorited, or subscribed! You make a girl feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside! Please continue to enjoy~

* * *

><p>Shepard stood before Garrus as the turian explained the poor living conditions here on the docks, and again began cataloging the innumerable deaths in the ongoing fight against the Reapers.<p>

"Palavan is looking more and more like Earth," he said quietly. "Our cities are burning, or people are dying. Our very culture and way of life is being destroyed, and – Shepard?" The turian paused to look at his old friend who, midway through his thought had abruptly shifted her gaze to a point over his shoulder. "What is it?" he asked, glancing in the direction of Shepard's gaze.

"Nothing," Shepard said, but her face had paled in a way that made her lie clear.

"You look like – what's your human saying? Like you've seen a ghost?"

Shaking the fear from her face she returned her gaze to Garrus. "A spectre seeing ghosts. Allers would get a kick out of that story."

Garrus placed a hand on the human's shoulder.

"It's nothing, Garrus. Really. I just thought I saw something. I..." she paused feeling foolish. "I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. My mind jumped to the Reapers. To husks. Can you even imagine Reaper forces here on the Citadel? It would be a massacre, Garrus. A bloody slaughter." There was silence between them for a moment. "It...happens a lot, actually," she admitted quietly.

"There's only one way to stop it then."

"I know. Stop the Reapers."

"Don't worry, Shepard," Garrus said firmly. "We'll get them."


	4. Life and Death

Shepard stood in front of the memorial wall on the crew deck, silently reading the names of all the lost Normandy crew members, committing each to memory. She didn't notice the approaching bootfalls as Ashley walked up beside her.

"It's a long list, Skipper," Ashley said softly.

"Too long," Shepard said, not removing her eyes from the wall, "and it'll only get longer as this war goes on."

"You know it's not your fault," Ashley said, her eyes moving over the list, hovering for several moments on Kaiden Alenko's.

Shepard caught the stare. "Same as Kaiden's death wasn't yours, LC." She placed a hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"Guess it doesn't make it any easier, does it?" Ashley asked.

"No. No it doesn't," Shepard shook her head.

"And it shouldn't," Liara said as she approached the two marines. "If the death of a comrade is ever an easy thing to swallow, then the two of you wouldn't be the women I've come to know." Then, placing her head on Shepard's shoulder she added, "And love."

"So you two really are still together, huh?" Ashley smiled. Shepard nodded. "I guess there's still things to fight for then."

"Always," Shepard nodded. "I just fond out an old friend is expecting a baby."

"Dr. Brynn is pregnant? I hadn't heard. That's wonderful for Jacob," Liara said.

Shepard and Ashley both stared at the asari for a moment before Shepard spoke. "It scares me when you do that. I never said word one about Jacob or Brynn."

Liara just smiled knowingly.

"That's great news," Ashley said, now sporting a conspiratory smile. "So what about you two? You ever think of having a daughter?"

"What?" Shepard blurted, looking from Ashley, to Liara, back to Ashley, then finally resting her questioning gaze on Liara. "I don't – I don't know. I mean, I don't think this is the best time -"

"Then when will it be, Skipper?" Ashley pushed.

But Liara placed a placating hand on Shepard's cheek and a swift kiss on the spectre's lips. "I am much too young to have a child now. I am only 109, after all."

"That still gets me every time," Ashley shook her head.

"Regardless, it is a question, a discussion, for a later time," Liara continued, moving her hand from Shepard's cheek to rest on the small of the human's back. "After the Reapers have been defeated," she cast her gaze to the wall, a motion which both humans mirrored, "and after we've buried our dead."


	5. Identity

Alright, guys. I know I usually write some pretty sappy sap. However, this one is, in my opinion, exceptionally sappy. You've been warned. Also, some lines and ideas taken from ME3.

* * *

><p>"Liara," Shepard said softly as the couple lay side by side on Shepard's bed.<p>

"Yes?" Liara said, not budging from her position nestled against Shepard's side.

"I uh...have a question."

"What is it?" Liara asked, beginning to notice the tension in her lover's voice.

"I've actually wanted to ask you for a long time now," Shepard admitted softly, allowing herself to enter a state of vulnerability that the asari alone was ever allowed to witness. "It's...been eating away at me."

At the admission, Liara propped herself up on her elbow, letting her hand fall next to Shepard's head, just close enough for blue fingers to softly stroke through long brown hair. "What?"

Shepard closed her eyes for a moment, calmed and reassured by her lover's touch. Then, with a determined breath, she spoke. "When Cerberus first brought me back, when I first saw you again on Illium," she paused for a second, then pushed on, "how did you know it was really me? Why didn't you question whether Cerberus had changed me or if they were controlling me? Why did you just...accept that I was me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Liara posed a question back.

"Because I didn't. Not at first. Ash thought Cerberus was controlling me. That they'd put some chip in my brain or that they had brainwashed me into obedience or something. And I thought the same thing. I didn't even know for sure that _I_ was _me_. I _still_ don't. For all I know, I could be some VI programed to _act like_ and think I _am_ Shepard," the spectre admitted in an exasperated voice.

"Shepard," Liara breathed, pity lacing her voice. She cupped her hand around Shepard's cheek. "I wish I had known. I wish you had told me sooner."

Guided by the blue hand, Shepard turned her head meet Liara' gaze for the first time since the conversation began.

Liara continued. "I would have told you that I knew from that first moment back on Illium. From the moment you touched me again, the moment we kissed, I knew it was really you – _is_ really you. You're the woman I love. All my heart is yours. I would know you anywhere. No matter what." She tilted her head closer to Shepard's, claiming the human's pale lips in a deep and loving kiss.


	6. Guilt

"I'm sorry, Liara," was all Shepard said as the door to the asari's cabin opened. Her voice was dark, and her eyes remained glued somewhere around Liara's ankles.

For a moment Liara said nothing. Then she took Shepard's hand, pulled her gently into the room, and then wrapped her arms around her.

Shepard allowed the hug for only a fraction of a second before angrily pushing Liara's arms from her. "Stop. I don't – Liara, your planet."

"Can be rebuilt. Along with Earth and all the rest. You did your best, Shepard," Liara said softly.

"No! If I had done my best, I would have been ready for Lang. I would have known."

"How? How could you have known?" Liara prodded.

"I should have -"

"Do you still have Cerberus connections?" Liara asked, knowing the answer.

"No! That's not -"

"Was there any intelligence to suggest Cerberus' involvement?"

"No, but -"

"Did you have any way of knowing Lang would show up?"

"NO! But I _should have_!" Shepard was almost yelling.

"But you didn't – couldn't."

"Liara! Why aren't you mad at me!?" Shepard yelled.

There was a pause as Liara's mouth hung open.

"Yell at me! Scream! Hit me!"

"Shepard -"

"Tell me I fucked up!"

"Shepard -"

"_Tell me I fucked up, Liara!"_

Another pause filled the room.

"Thessia is burning," the spectre continued in a softer, almost broken voice. "Just like Earth. Just like Palaven. And soon, the entire galaxy will burn, because I failed to secure the objective." Shepard lifted her gaze to meet Liara's. "Tell me I fucked up," she all but whispered.

"Shepard..." Liara said, cupping the human's cheeks in each hand and bringing her head forward so their brow's were touching. "Yes, worlds are burning, and yes, we lost the Prothean data. But _none_ of that is your fault. Blame the Reapers, blame Cerberus, blame _Lang_. But do not blame yourself. There was nothing you could do."

After a long moment, Shepard mumbled, "It doesn't make it alright."

"No. Nothing will be alright until we stop the Reapers. And to do that, we need Commander Shepard at her best."

"What if my best isn't enough, Liara?" Shepard asked, and for the first time ever, Liara heard true doubt in Shepard's voice.

"Well," Liara said with a playful smile, "that's when you're lucky that your girlfriend is not only a talented biotic, but the infamous Shadow Broker as well."

"Mmm," Shepard finally cracked a small smile. "Lucky me." She paused. "I don't know what I would do without you, Liara. I love you."

"I love you, too. We'll get through this. Together."


	7. The Past

"What are you thinking?" Liara asked softly. She was sitting in her bed, a data pad in one hand, the other combing through the hair of the woman who lay nestled against her side.

"Feros, actually," came Shepard's distant reply.

"That was a long time ago."

"A lifetime," Shepard quipped, earning her a soft bat on the head. Giggling she continued. "I was thinking of that time when we got pinned down in that one stairwell, do you remember?"

Liara nodded.

"There was just that one geth that wouldn't leave cover. Ash must have thrown her entire pack of grenades at it, I burned through almost all my thermal clips -"

"And I was just huddling behind a chunk of rubble. Almost too scared to move," Liara joined the recollection.

"Well, it was your first official mission."

"But I remember I was more scared of disappointing you than I was of the geth." Liara added.

"If anyone else had frozen up like that, I would have been disappointed. But it was your first mission, and I thought you were kinda cute, so I cut you some slack," Shepard smiled. "I was about to radio _Normandy_ and get some back up -"

"When I jumped over the rubble and slung a pull around the corner, dragging the geth into the open and it just started shooting everywhere."

Shepard nodded. "Our shields caught most of the rounds, but one hit you," and now Shepard was shaking her head, but she forced a laugh and a smile, "and I was so scared you'd die before I got a chance to flirt with you. But you just got pissed and hit it with a singularity. I remember it made the most panicked whirring I've ever heard as it got sucked in a ripped to metal shreds." She paused for a long second. "I miss the geth."

Liara directed a perplexed look at Shepard.

"Hell, I miss Saren!" Shepard continued. "I miss the inconsequential missions Hackett used to have us run. I miss when Cerberus was a bunch of idiots running experiments on Thorian creepers. I miss being told I'm crazy and that the Reapers aren't real!" Her voice, which had been growing louder, now suddenly dropped again. "I wish the Reapers weren't real. I wish humans, asari, turians, _people_ weren't dying by the thousands every damned day. People I don't know." Her voice dropped again, just above a whisper. "People I do. People I love."

"Shepard," Liara soothed. "I'm not that scared little scientist that I was on Feros anymore. You're not going to lose me."

"I know," Shepard lied.

"And I'm not going to lose you."

"I know." Another lie.

"We'll get through this, Shepard," Liara said as her fingers wound their way through the Spectre's hair. "And who knows," she added with a mischievous smile, "there have been odd reports coming from the Veil, you might just get to fight the geth again before this is all over."


	8. Grief

Shepard shuffled into her quarters as soon as the doors hissed open. Her attention was immediately drawn to her aquarium populated with her various fish, most of which had been saved by Kelly when the _Normandy_ was seized. Seeing them now just reminded Shepard of all she was trying to forget. The war, the Reapers, the death of many of her friends, and, most recently, the Cerberus attack on the Citadel, which Shepard just found out had resulted in the death of Kelly Chambers.

Shepard moved to the aquarium, staring blankly at it. She inched closer. Resting her head against the glass she pulled back a fist, then slammed it forward. She heard a noise behind her, something between a gasp and a squeak. Spinning around, her gaze met with Liara's.

"I'm sorry," Liara began, "I was just waiting for you to return. I didn't -" but she halted mid sentence as Shepard turned back to face the aquarium without a word. Liara rose from her seat and moved to her lover. "What is it?"

"Just found out someone I know...knew...died during Cerberus' attack," Shepard said almost too quietly to be heard.

"I'm sorry," Liara said gently. "Were you two close?"

Shepard remained quiet for a long moment. "Yes," she said, this time her voice was a whisper. "When I was with Cerberus...and you were on Illium...I was afraid - I thought we were done. And Kelly was...just there for me." Tears began to fall down Shapard's cheeks, though the spectre wasn't sure if it was due to Kelly's death, or from finally confessing to Liara about her brief relationship with the yeomen. "I dunno, it was simple, and nice. She just seemed to know what I wanted – needed. We didn't even...Liara, I'm so sorry," she said, all without turning to face the asari.

"Shepard," Liara said softly, taken aback by the sudden confession. For a brief moment, petty jealously ran through the asari, but Liara quickly pushed it away. "I'm sorry she's gone," she said walking up behind Shepard, but not touching her, unsure if contact would be welcome or not.

Shepard was momentarily caught off guard. She had expected some kind of reaction to the confession. Anger, sadness, jealousy, but not empathy for Kelly's death. She turned to face Liara. "Did you hear what I said?" she asked tentatively, her eyebrows arched up in sorrow and fear.

Liara nodded. No longer able to remain apart from her distraught girlfriend, Liara closed the few steps between them and wiped both of Shepard's tear-streaked cheeks with her thumbs. "Shepard, you did nothing wrong. I wasn't there for you. In fact, I was so wrapped up in finding the Broker, that I all but rejected you. I guess...I was scared about losing you a second time. It was easier to just bury myself in my work that to face you and deal with my feelings. It was wrong, and I'm so sorry. But what you did – seeking comfort in another – there is nothing to forgive. In fact, if Kelly weren't dead -" her words caught in her throat, but not soon enough. Another tear trickled down the human's cheek. "Come here." Liara said as she pulled Shepard into her arms, holding the shivering form of the first human spectre.


	9. Legacy

Hey all! I decided to start another playthrough of ME3 the other day and...three new drabbles happened! Possibly more to come! Thanks to all of you who are still with me! Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Hey, Liara," Shepard smiled as she entered the Shadow Broker's room.<p>

"Shepard," Liara returned the smile, prying her eyes away from the computer monitors to look at her lover. "How are you?"

"About as well as can be expected, I guess. But that's not why I'm here. I actually wanted to talk to you about something," Shepard said with an uncharacteristic uncertainty in her voice.

Liara moved away from the terminal, sensing the severity of the coming conversation. She drew Shepard to her bed, tugging her arm gently until the spectre sat down next to her. "What is it?" she asked as concern marred her young features.

"No, it's nothing bad," Shepard said, placing a hand on Liara's arm. "I've just been thinking a lot recently."

"Oh no. Should I alert the Council?" Liara teased. It earned her a swat on the arm.

"Chances are, I'm going to die pulling this off -"

"Nothing bad, you said!" Liara exclaimed. "Shepard, you cannot think like that," she said, her voice cracking.

"But even if I survive the mission," Shepard pushed on, "you'll still _far_ outlive me."

"Yes, it is an aspect of love that asari have come to an unfortunate understanding with. Most of our bond-mates die centuries before we do. It is...expected," Liara said uneasily.

"But I'm not talking about the asari as a whole, Liara. I'm talking about you," Shepard said, taking Liara's hands in her own. "Once I'm gone, I don't want you to be alone. I want you to have a way to remember me." The human paused for a moment before continuing. "Liara, I want to have a daughter."

Liara froze for a moment, her words lodged stubbornly in her throat, her eyes wide. "What?" she asked gently.

"I want to have a daughter – an asari daughter – so I know that, even once I'm gone, you'll never be alone, and that there will always be someone to care for you," Shepard reiterated.

"Shepard," Liara began in a very low voice, "I – we'll never be able to have a daughter together. I'm only 109 – still just a maiden – there's no way I could carry a daughter to term, not to mention survive childbirth. By the time I reach sexual maturity..." she trailed off, unable to meet the human's eyes.

Shepard slipped her hand under Liara's chin and brought the asari's gaze up to meet her own. "It's alright," Shepard said with a disarming smile. "I didn't realize you couldn't bear children yet."

"I'm sorry, Shepard. But if you still want a daughter, we could adopt? Or...perhaps you could carry a child...once this is all over?" Liara was clearly uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had taken.

Shepard let out a dry laugh. "I actually can't bear children either. A few too many pieces of shrapnel throughout my career," she said, placing a hand over her abdomen. "I suppose we could adopt. I'm sure this war will leave plenty of orphans." Shepard looked a million miles away for a moment, and Liara wondered if the human was remembering her own tortured childhood. "But I," Shepard sighed and rolled her eyes, "I wanted our daughter to be ours. I mean biologically. I wanted you to be able to look into her eyes and see mine. I wanted you to have a way to remember me."

"Shepard," Liara breathed. "I could never forget you. Not if I live a thousand years and a thousand years after that." It was now Liara's turn to comfort Shepard, so she slid under the specter's arm, wrapping both of her own around Shepard's torso. "You are my first love, and a part of my heart will belong to you for as long as I breathe."

"But –"

"I don't need a daughter to remember you by." Liara looked up into uncertain eyes. "But I will take a kiss."

Shepard smiled and lowered her lips onto blue ones, feeling her love smile back.


	10. Calm

Ok, so I was looking back through the previous chapters and realized they're all rather...well...depressing. So I sat down with the specific intention of writing some fluff. And maybe it got away from me for a second, cause come on, there's a war on people! But I think I saved it in the end. Anyway, I'll try to get some more fluff written for y'all, but for now, I hope you enjoy!

As always, thank you all so much for reading and for the reviews! They mean the world to me!

* * *

><p>Liara leaned on the railing, her gaze lazily roaming across the presidium. The blue of the water below and the imitation sky above, the green of the plant life, and the gentle hum of people going about there everyday lives. Perhaps it bothered her a little that none of them seemed the least bit worried. Perhaps the fact that they all purposefully avoided mentioning the reapers or the war upset her. And perhaps a small part of her wanted to stand on a table and scream at them all to wake up and smell the invasion. But as she felt arms from behind gently wrap around her torso, all those thoughts left.<p>

"Hey," Shepard's familiar greeting made something inside the asari feel warm and safe.

"Hey yourself," Liara answered, earning her a swift kiss on the side of her neck.

"Nice view," Shepard said, unwrapping herself from Liara and taking a place next to her on the rail. She inched closer so their fingers and arms were touching, smiling at how much joy just the simple contact brought.

"It is." Liara said. There was a moment of silence before she spoke again. "Doesn't it bother you?" she blurted out as her earlier thoughts returned.

Shepard looked at her with eyebrows raised.

"Everyone's just so calm. Like there isn't a war on. Like planets aren't burning. Like people aren't dying!" Her voice began to rise and several heads turned. Liara met each with a scornful glare.

"Li," Shepard soothed, placing her hand on a blue cheek and gently turning the asari's head back to face her own. "I know. Earth is burning. So is Palaven. And it's not going to end any time soon." She forced herself to stop. She took a slow deep breath and let her eyes wander over the presidium. "But for now," she asked softly, "can we just enjoy the view?" Shepard felt tension leave her body as the asari nodded yes.

Liara slipped her hand onto Shepard's, fitting her fingers between the human's and giving a light squeeze. "It is a lovely view."

Now it was Shepard's turn to nod. "And when the crowd is quiet, you can hear the water splashing from the fountains," she said with a serene smile.

"So this is your secret?" Liara grinned.

"Hm?"

"This is how Commander Shepard stays so calm in the face of the end of all days."

"No." Shepard lifted her hand, bringing Liara's up with it. "My secret is you." She kissed the back of Liara's hand, brought her eyes up to stare into bright blue ones, then leaned forward and placed a second kiss, this time on Liara's lips.


	11. Jacket

Alright, I know I said I was gonna try and get some more fluffy stuff up here...well...careful what you ask for. I'm not even sure if this little drabble is any good or not, but I'll be damned if it doesn't give you cavities it's so fluffy. So...enjoy?

* * *

><p>"Greetings, Commander," Shepard was met by Glyph's synthetic voice and the slightly higher pitched hum that Liara's cabin always emitted.<p>

Liara lifted her head as Shepard crossed the floor to where she stood in front of her computer. "Shepard, thank you for coming." She picked her hands up from the keyboard, holding them up to her mouth and blowing hot air on them before returning them to their task.

"Sure," Shepard smiled, "what's wrong?"

"Is everything alright with EDI?"

Shepard scrunched her nose up. "EDI? Maybe still a few bumps while she gets used to her new body. Why?"

"My cabin's been cooler than usual." A shiver ran across her body. "Much cooler."

Without another word, Shepard unzipped and removed her N7 hoodie. She stepped behind Liara, draped the jacket over the asari's shoulders, and then proceeded to wrap her now bare arms around Liara's shivering form. "Better?" she whispered in Liara's ear.

Liara let out a satisfied sigh and nodded her head. "But now you're only wearing your tank top. You'll be cold," she half protested.

"If you try and convince me that wasn't your ulterior motive all along, I'll call you a liar," Shepard joked. Feeling Liara laugh, Shepard squeezed her arms around the asari a little tighter.

"So," Shepard began as she peered over Liara's shoulder at the Crucible schematic the asari had been looking at, "what were you working on?"

Liara spun in the human's arms, careful not to dislodge Shepard's jacket. "It can wait," she said softly as she leaned her head forward to rest on Shepard's shoulder. "Right now, just hold me."


	12. Dreams

Shepard's eyes snapped open. She sucked in a sharp breath. For a moment, she couldn't remember where she was. Her mind was still caught in the nightmare.

"Shepard," Liara's soft voice drew the spectre from her fears and back to her cabin. The asari rolled onto her side and propped herself up on an elbow. "Another nightmare?" she guessed, still fighting off the remnants of her own sleep.

"I'm sorry, Liara. Go back to sleep," Shepard said as she forced herself to take slow, calming breaths.

Liara brushed her fingers through Shepard's hair. "Do you want to talk about it?" she gently pushed.

Shepard closed her eyes and for a moment allowed herself to be lost in Liara's touch. "No," she murmured. "I'm better now. With you here, everything's better."

Liara smiled and bowed her head to plant a small kiss on Shepard's forehead.

"Really, though, I'll be alright, Liara," Shepard said again, even as Liara's gentle touch was returning her to the brink of slumber. "You can go back to sleep," she mumbled.

Liara continued to ignore the human's words. She stroked through Shepard's hair with a gentle, steady rhythm until she felt confident that her ministrations had soothed the human back to sleep. Even then, she stayed propped on her elbow for a few more minutes, just gazing at her bondmate. She studied each feature, noticing how serene the combat hardened soldier looked in her sleep. "Sweet dreams, my love," Liara whispered, then settled back down under the sheets cuddling as close as possible against the sleeping form of humanity's first spectre.


End file.
